Boating, Tennis, and Campfires!
by Lady Lanet
Summary: The boys of Yu Yu Hakusho go on a capming trip... Let's just say that things get weird. Like who put the ex-lax in Koenma's bacon? And who keeps on stealing Kurama's boxers? Mild Yaoi, but none yet.


  
  
Disclaimer: I know I have a REALLY BAD habit of starting fics and not completing them, BUT DEAL!!! ::Sticks out tounge.:: okay, Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine!!!  
  
Summary: Okies dokies!! The boys of Yu Yu Hakusho go camping!! Insanity ensues!!!  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Called Shori from the bottom of the stairs, You have a letter!!  
  
Kurama came down the carpeted stairs, rubbing a towel over his red hair vigorously. His green eyes went from the letter to his mother, then the outstretched letter again.  
  
Who's it from? Kurama asked.  
  
Shori shrugged and handed the envelope to her son. She looked at him with pure adoration then walked away, down the hall.  
  
Kurama carefully opened the envelope and read the first line:  
  
i Dear Kurama,  
  
Hey, this is Urameshi. I rented a cabin up in the mountains, so I was thinking would you like to come along? I think it could kinda be a Boys Week Out.... I'm inviting Hiei, Kuwabara, Touya, Jin, Koenma (But I don't think he'll show up), Shisi and Suzuka. Free music, food, and drinks!!!  
  
Yusuke Urameshi. /i  
  
Kurama smiled to himself and read the letter once more before walking back up the stairs.  
  
Inside his room, he looked to the bed. A shapeless form covered by blankets was spread out in it, little tufts of black hair poking through the top.  
  
Kurama snuck over to the bed and bent over, until his nose was mere inches from the blanket.  
  
Hiei.... Hiei, wake up. Kurama whispered and shook his friend slightly.  
  
Hiei groaned and rolled over, his face shining in the morning sun.  
  
Kurama muttered a little louder now, tapping the demons shoulder, Wake up.  
  
A strand of red hair trailed over Hiei's face. The demons nose wrinkled from irritation.  
  
Hiei, don't make me take that blanket off you. Kurama warned. But too late....  
  
That little strand of silky, slightly wet hair had tickled Hiei's nose a little TOO much.  
  
  
  
After Kurama had recovered from being sneezed at, he shook his head and said rather loudly, Bless you.  
  
Rubbing his nose and sniffling, Hiei rose from the bed and shivered. He gave another light sneeze, in which his hair grew slightly taller, but then fell back to its original height.  
  
What is it, Fox? Grumbled Hiei as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
We're going camping!  
  
Camping..? What is this Asked Hiei while he failed to stifle yawn.  
  
It's where you drive to a really deserted area, put up something called a Tent' and sleep then sleep in it!  
  
I sleep in trees, thank you.  
  
And you hog the bed.  
  
You hog the covers.  
  
That's because you are a Fire Demon, you don't need extra heat!!!  
  
But you keep me nice and war-.  
  
The words never left Hiei's mouth. One moment Hiei was standing straight up, the next he was flat on the ground with a hand print across his face.  
  
I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT SORT OF WAY!!! Yelled Hiei, I JUST MEAN YOU'RE CUDDLY!!!  
  
Kurama had never heard Kurama utter before. He never heard the demon shout it too the world, either.  
  
Great. I was cuddled all night last night.  
  
I know you enjoyed it.  
  
This conversation ends right now. You're sleeping on the floor from here on out.  
  
Puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
  
Bigger teary eyes.  
  
No, and you're acting strange.  
  
Huge teary eyes with the quivering jaw, whimpering noises abound.  
  
ALL RIGHT, STOp THAT!!!  
  
Say you're gonna let me sleep in bed.  
  
N-.... ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!!!! Kurama half yelled.  
  
  
  
NOW, you take a shower. I'll get breakfast, you're lucky that my mother left...  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Two weeks later, Kurama had packed his bag with enough clothes for himself and Hiei. Then he packed water (Knowing Yusuke, sake would be the only drink for a few nights) tea, dried food, flashlights, and other assorted items. Hiei carried two sleeping bags, two comforters, and four pillows in a back pack.  
  
Are we ready to go? Asked Hiei as Kurama went through their checklist one more time.  
  
No, Hiei. You're getting impatient. What would happen if we got there and you forgot your katana?  
  
Right here, Said hiei, indicating the scabbard.  
  
Okay, what about your scarf?  
  
A nod and point to neck.  
  
Headband? People don't like three eyes.  
  
Are you growing blind, fox?  
  
Just an example!!  
  
Without any other words, the two set out, walking with long strides to Yusuke's house.  
  
Kurama spoke to Hiei about his child hood camping trips, about freezing cold water and dirty clothes. He even sung a few camp songs, while Hiei hummed along when the fox repeated them.  
  
At last, they reached Yusuke's apartment.  
  
A knock on the door. No one answered. Another knock, no answer. A loud pound.  
  
The door opened and for a moment Kurama thought it had opened on its own. But then he let his green eyes travel down a little bit.  
  
Long time, no see, Kurama. Said the silky smooth tone of Touya.  
  
Kurama allowed himself to smile.  
  
They walked inside, Hiei following Kurama closely, his eyes dead center on the back of Touyas head.  
  
In the living room, the two could see Jin floating in the air, sleeping. Kuwabara was reading a comic book with his back against the sliding glass door. Shisi was sitting cross-legged in the corner, his eyes closed.  
  
Said Kuwabara looking up over the book. He frowned slightly when Hiei came into view.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin, who now had one blue eyes open, barely visible under his mop of red hair, laughed.  
  
What's so funny, Wind Master? Hiei asked quickly.  
  
Oh... Nuthin'. Answered Jin casually. He let himself drop to the floor and landed cat like.  
  
Jin, you're a nut sometimes. Said Touya and turned to walk into the kitchen.  
  
But Jin obviously had other plans. He grabbed Touya around the neck and gave his a fierce nogie. Touya, yelling profanities and struggling to get loose, finally let himself be tickled.  
  
Kuwabara roared with laughter, clutching his sides when he saw the look on Touyas face. Shisiwakumaru, had opened one violet eye, was chuckling to himself.  
  
Yusuke came in from the kitchen, packing a spare hunk of meat. He nearly collapsed from laughter when he saw Jin snuggling Touya, and the Ice demon who was doing very badly at hiding his love for it.  
  
Wen everything was set straight and Touya pretended to yell at Jin, Suzuka walked out, wiping a dish with a towel. He let himself glance at Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, then lingered his gaze for several moments on Shisi.  
  
So all we need is the brat to show. I don't think he'll come. Let's wait for a few moments. Said Yusuke. As if on command, there was a knock on the door.  
  
This time, Kurama answered it. Indeed, topaz eyes of Koenma met his green ones. But for once, his pacifier was gone.  
  
Hello, Kurama. Said Koenma, and he noticed Kuramas expression, No, I ditched the thing. Can't pick up the hot girls if I have that thing in my mouth.  
  
Remember, toddler, you can always become a baby again and pick up the hot mamas.  
  
Stop calling me that, Yusuke. Said Koenma quickly. he walked past Kurama and sat on the couch. He had a large backpack on slung on his shoulder.  
  
Said Shisi softly, but loud enough to hear, we're all here. I see no reason to stay.  
  
I'm with Said Jin.  
  
Said Kuwabara and Suzuka in unison.  
  
Said Touya and Yusuke together.  
  
A mumble from Hiei.  
  
Koenma followed the other out the door, grumbling about I just got here.'  
  
The large car that Yusuke had rented was going to be a little cozy. So, first, everyone had to decide who they wanted to sit by. And then who would drive.  
  
At last, it was Koenma driving, Yusuke navigating. In the seat behind them, sat Jin, Touya, and Kuwabara. Touya was halfway in Jins lap and almost looked happy. Kuwabara was again reading his comic book.  
  
Behind them, sat Shisi and Suzuka, who were talking about nothing. Shisi was resting his head against the cool window while looking at his friend.  
  
And at last behind them sat Kurama and Hiei. Behind them, was the luggage. And boy, was there A LOT of that.  
  
So, with everyone checking their bags and getting reading materiel, they were off. Yusuke quickly turned on the CD player.  
  
The first song was by Proclamiers, called i 500 miles /i .  
  
By the end of the song, Jin, Touya, and Koenma were singing like drunken sailors.  
  
The next song, i Baba O'Reily /i by i The Who /i .  
  
Surprisingly, Kurama, Touya (again), Shisi, and Suzuka were singing as loud as they could.  
  
Then, another good i Who /i song called i I can see for miles /i played.  
  
Apparently Hiei loved this, because he sang his heart out. Every one was very suprised to find that he had a good voice.  
  
Hmmm.... Keiko put this CD together for me... I wonder what other song she put on here...  
  
Then, one of the holiest songs of rock was defiled. i Louie, Louie /i was sung by Kuwabara. Who did NOT have a good voice.  
  
After that, no one touched the CD.  
  
About four hours into the trip, Jin and Touya were fast asleep. Shisi was reading, flicking glances to the pair ahead of him. Kuwabara was snoring. Koenma was driving, while Yusuke was telling him about the cabin he rented. Hiei and Kurama were engaged in a game of I-spy' that Hiei was unfairly winning at.  
  
But you got the Jagan!! Complained Kurama. Hiei crossed his arm and put his nose in the air. Under his bandana, the Jagan eye glowed.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
The travelers slipped in and out of sleep. Jin had shifted his position so that now Touyas head was resting on his shoulder. Kuwabara's face was smooshed against the window, once earning a inaudible scream from a passing car.  
  
At last, the car (Or SUV I should say) pulled up into a drive through. They ordered hamburgers and drinks and went on their way.  
  
Three hours later, a few people began to whine. Kurama started first, saying loud enough but not too loud as Hiei was sleeping in the corner of his seat, that he was thirsty again.  
  
Suzuka loudly complained that he had to use the bathroom, while Jin (Now half awake) wanted everyone to shut up.  
  
Yes, yes, I heard you. Said Koenma, gripping the steering wheel fiercely. The edges of his eyes were starting to get red.  
  
A rest stop later, the group was getting close to their destination. By the time Koenma had driven the car up the gravel dive way and parked the car, he was already asleep. As was everyone else.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Touya woke first, being smothered by Jin. He gently got out from the Wind Masters death grip and stepped over Kuwabara. He opened the door.  
  
The air was biting cold, and fog clung to the ground. The sun was shining through a few weaker clouds and danced in the branches.  
  
Touya stretched wide, yawned, blinked, and did all that again. Finally, he set off to look at the grounds.  
  
The cabin was old, a log one. With a large common room and fireplace, a kitchen unit with working stove and sink. Above that was a balcony like overlook with two bunks. Because of the view, he quickly claimed the spot for himself and Jin. Then, back outside, he looked down the front lawn.  
  
Trees framed a icy lake, and water gently lapped at pebbly sand beaches. A path led down to the small lake, then around it into the trees. There was a camp fire pit on the beach, as were three crudely carved chairs and two long log benches.  
  
Sitting on the beach and letting himself fully wake, Touya admired the beauty. Now the birds were beginning to stir, calling out. Sometimes a loud obnoxious caw of a crow would break the silence. But mostly it was a pleasant buzz.  
  
He failed to notice the form sneaking up behind him.  
  
A pair of strong, slightly weathered hands gripped his mid section and drew the Ice Master into a suffocating hug. But a familiar smell soon let him enjoy it.  
  
Hello, Jin. Said Touya calmly.  
  
Hullo, Touya. Answered the Wind Master.  
  
Are the others up?  
  
  
  
Good. I'm hungry.  
  
Me too. Said Jin, still hugging his friend.  
  
Umm... Jin?  
  
  
  
You can stop hugging me now.  
  
Oh, sorry.  
  
The two walked side by side up to the cabin. Indeed, Hiei, Kurama, and Shisi were already walking about.  
  
Hiei had found a side room with two more bunks and a view of the lake. This he claimed for himself and Kurama. Shisi seized a small room with large windows by the common room.  
  
Then Koenma walked in. He got a room for himself and one other person, whoever walked in next.  
  
Yusuke was the next up, yawning and stretching. He walked into the room Koenma occupied and fell asleep in his bunk.  
  
Kurama unpacked the cooler and got out bacon and eggs. He cooked them on the old stovetop and soon a delicious smell filled the cabin.  
  
Hiei unpacked his things, putting the sleeping bag and comforter on Kuramas bed. he laid two pillows carefully at the head. Then he made his own bed. The demon put their extra stuff in a large trunk by the door. He opened all the windows and inhaled the air deeply.  
  
Suzuka walked in, scratching the back of his head. These days, he was much less concerned with his appearance so his hair was almost always out of place. A certain someone found this u very /u attractive.  
  
He walked into Shisi's room and sat on the bed. Shisi had already unpacked and was resting on his bunk, looking up at the wooden ceiling.  
  
I'm glad we're here. Said Suzuka absent mindedly.  
  
I am too. Answered the other in a sleepy tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Never mind.  
  
That had been the only conversation all morning. To Shisi, just hearing the others voice was amazing. he loved the way it sounded, the way he talked, the way he moved when he spoke.  
  
Shisiwakumaru blinked. He blinked again and again and again. He rolled over.  
  
BREAKFAST IS DONE!!! Yelled Kurama from the common room.  
  
Suzuka trudged out, followed by Shisi. Kuwabara had since made his way in and was yawning at the large wooden table. Hiei was already devouring his eggs.  
  
Yusuke sat himself next to Koenma, and said little or nothing more than: Pass the Salt, mama..  
  
i Still asleep /i , though Koenma.  
  
Indeed. By the time Jin and Touya walked out and everyone was seated, Yusuke had fallen asleep.  
  
Kuwabara too Yusukes bacon and Koenma quickly took his eggs. No one said anything to this.  
  
Said Kurama, cutting the silence, What shall we do today?  
  
Said Suzuka quickly.  
  
Said Hiei not a second later.  
  
Said Jin.  
  
Mumbled Yusuke as he turned his head over.  
  
Shisi, Koenma and Koenma agreed on boating. So the plan was set, they would boat first thing, then hike, then play tennis.  
  
But first, everyone went to sleep. They group retired to their rooms and soon everyone was snoring loudly.  
  
Yusuke opened one chocolate brown eye.  
  
They fell for it.... He snickered.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Me: Okay, so how was it?! There shall be more, and what just was Yusuke plotting? 


End file.
